Amnesia
The first episode of Flare Insignia. Plot The scene begins with the inside of a dark fortress, a Charmander and a Pikachu facing off against a Charizard. Pikachu: Come on Sear! We can do this! Sear: I know! You ready to take him out once and for all, Volt? Volt: You bet. Thunderbolt! Volt unleashes a wicked bolt of lightning towards the Charizard, who stumbles backwards as it hits him. Charizard: Foolish exalt! You're never going to win! Inferno! Charizard unleashes a large cyclone of fire from his mouth, and hits Volt, blasting him into a wall. Sear: Volt! Volt: Ungh... I'm fine! Go, we can't allow him to win! Sear: You got it! Let's go, Flamethrower! Sear unleashes a large blast of flames onto the Charizard, which stumbles back, even though it's not very effective. Volt: Yeah! Now Sear, let's finish Infernos! Thunderbolt Flamethrower Combo! Sear: Yeah! Sear and Volt both blast their attacks together, and their combined attacks go straight through Infernos. Infernos: Nooooooo! Infernos bursts into flames, and his eyes glow red, as he unleashes one more attack. Infernos: Blast Burrrn! Infernos unleashes a huge wave of fire, and before it can hit Sear, Volt jumps in front of him, taking the full blow. Sear: No, Volt! Infernos: Hahaha... Infernos falls into the flames, and dies. Volt: Ungh... Sear... This isn't... Your fault... Volt falls, with a searing hole through his stomach and back. Sear: No! Volt! Sear's vision begins to go black, and he falls. He seemingly falls through the floor, and everything turns into darkness. ---5 Standard Hours Later--- ???: What are we gonna do? ???: We can't just leave him here. He could be killed by the Shadow Pokemon. ???: I advise we move away from him, and let him hold his own. He is a Charmander after all. Sear: Ungh... Sear opens his eyes slowly, and sees a Pikachu, a Fennekin, and a Persian. Fennekin: You're awake! Sear: Where... Where am I? Persian: You're in Moresa, a land of peace. Pikachu: Right now, however, it's not that peaceful. Shadow Pokemon are invading us, and we have no idea where from. Sear: That's horrible... Volt, what are Shadow Pokemon? Volt: So you know my name? Sear: Ungh! Sear grips his head as a painful flash goes through it. Sear: Yes... Volt: Before I tell you, would you mind me asking for yours? Sear: I don't mind, but... I can't seem to remember it... It's as if it's at the tip of my tongue. Fennekin: Hey! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia... I think. Persian: Hmm... Sear: Wait! It's... Sear! That's my name! Volt: In that case, you know my name. The feisty Fennekin here is my sister Sherla, and this suspicious Persian here is Claws. He's a good scout. Sear: That's good to know. But... What are these Shadow Pokemon? Sherla: They're- Claws: Sir! Look in the distance! They all turn their attention to the distance, and see smoke rising from a village not too far away. Volt: No! Shadow Pokemon are attacking again! We've gotta move! Sherla: But what about Sear? Claws: We'll leave him here. He can fend for himself. Volt: We have no choice. Move out! All of them run towards the village, leaving Sear standing there, completely confused. Sear: But... Oh come on! Sear runs towards the village, as the camera begins to fade. Category:Episodes